La fête au pairing
by HugOfDominik
Summary: Un petit rassemblement de pleins de pairings différents en 1 seule fiction! (okay c'est aussi nul que le titre xD)


**BOOOONJOUUUR :D**

**Me revoilà avec un OS qui est court et j'en suis désolé ^^'**

**Et je m'excuse aussi pour le titre pourri car je ne savais pas quoi mettre x')**

**Celui-ci aurait du être sorti depuis 1 semaine si je ne me trompe pas mais ma prof de français m'a « retardée ».**

**Sinon, ce One-Shot est un groooos coucou à Scoob, donc keur sur toi ma petite brioche :33**

**/Je tient aussi à dire que les personnages ne m'appartiennent et que si cela gêne quelqu'un, je peux le retirer de suite./**

**Je vais arrêter de blablater pour rien et c'est parti mes kiwis :3**

* * *

><p><span><em>De l'herbe et de l'amour <em>

Dans l'appartement des Sommets-Papillon (SLG et Minute Papillon si vous ne l'aurais pas compris :')) se passait des choses que personne n'aurait soupçonné. D'un côté, il y avait les Hippies, toujours drogués, toujours un joint dans la main et toujours entrain de se rouler dans la pelouse synthétique qui se trouve dans leur chambre. Car oui, ils avaient une chambre pour eux (qui est devenue une poubelle à force de tout garder).

Dit comme ça, ça n'avais rien d'extraordinaire mais pour eux c'étais le paradis. Ils ont toujours été fous amoureux l'un de l'autre mais jamais ils n'ont dévoilé leurs amour réciproque. Et c'est aussi en parti eux qui ont voulu que Mathieu et Kriss habitent ensemble.

Avant, ils se parlaient comme si ils étaient un couple, mais à force de dire qu'ils se sont mariés sur la Lune et qu'ils vont passer leurs vie à se rouler dans l'herbe en écoutant «Stairway To Heaven » de Led Zep', leurs petit jeu était devenu une réalité. Bon certes, ils ne se sont pas marier sur la Lune, ni même pas marier du tout. Mais quelques fois, ils se sont déjà surpris à se retrouver nus dans un des lits de la chambre lorsqu'ils en avaient beaucoup trop pris.

Aujourd'hui était une matinée tout à fait normale: De la drogue, des bières, de la musique, du café et l'air matinal.

Ils étaient là, allongés dans l'herbe, main dans la main et lucides. (NAAN SERIEUUX, mais elle fait quoi la drogue ici alors?)

Le plus petit des hippies ne savait pas pourquoi ils se tenaient la main, ni même pourquoi juste en sentant son odeur il se sentait protégé. Il sentit le regard du hippie de Minute Papillon se poser sur lui et le fixer attentivement.

« Man, ça va bien?

- Oui..oui gros!

- Tu es tout rouge, tu as chaud man?

- Non gros, j'ai juste un peu froid.

- Tu as froid mais tu es tout rouge, MAIS OUI BIEN SUR!

Ohh je vois man, tu rougis!

- Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès? C'est ma peau qui est réactive au froid gros.

- Tu deviens intelligent man!

- Et ouais très cher!"

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Leurs discussions, lorsqu'ils étaient lucides, se terminait toujours en rire inexplicable.

Le plus grand se leva et attrapa la main de son protégé, qui ne comprenait pas tout, et l'aida à se relever. Une fois debout, il changea de musique et mit « Hotel California » de The Eagles.

Le Hippie de SLG commença à se préparer un joint lorsque son confrère l'enleva de sa main et l'entraîna à danser.

Certes ils ne dansaient pas super bien mais ce moment était magique pour eux deux.

Ils dansèrent, encore et encore, sans se soucier de l'heure qu'il était. Ils pouvaient passer des heures, voir même des journées à se regarder, à se parler et même à danser.

Jamais le plus grand des camé ne c'était senti aussi bien. Sa vie à toujours été remplie de crêpes, de gâteaux de riz et de cris. Mais depuis qu'il habite avec son hippie rien qu'à lui, il était comme sur un petit nuage. Il n'entendait pratiquement plus les hurlements quotidiens de ses collègues et des personnalités du créateur de son ami.

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu'il entendit la musique s'arrêter.

Il voulait continuer, il voulait sentir les jours, chaque minutes, il voulait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras autant de fois qu'il le souhaite. Il veut tout simplement sentir ses douces lèvres sur les siennes et rester avec lui tout le temps.

Tout à coup, il sentit les bras du plus petit se resserrer, d'abord timidement puis plus franc mais toujours en douceur. Ils relevèrent leurs têtes en même temps et les joues du porteur du bob au fausses dreadlocks commencèrent à prendre une teinte rosée. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son bien-aimé et il plongea son regard dans le regard bleu océan qu'il trouvait magnifique.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes et le Hippie de SLG décida de relancer la conversation.

« -Gros, as-tu déjà été amoureux? »

Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais été en couple mais s'il avait été amoureux, il ne le savait pas. Il se souvint avoir posé cette question maintes et maintes fois à Kriss et à chaque fois il repensait au Hippie. Aussi, il a déjà passé des nuits entières à réfléchir à sa relation avec le protecteur de phoques.

Il en était sûr, il est amoureux du petit.

Soudain, il se rappela de sa question et comme simple réponse, il lui donna un doux baiser. Un rapide, timide et doux baiser qui, lui fût de suite rendu.

Le petit s'en fichait que ça ne soit pas une réponse clair et précise, mais il préfère cette « réponse » qu'il appréciait grandement. Il adorait l'embrasser, il adorait sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« - Man.. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime gros. »

Il entraina son « man » (comme il l'appelait si bien) à s'assoir dans l'herbe. Il l'enlaça tendrement et se mit à sourire lorsqu'il vit le plus grand s'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilaa c'est terminé :D<strong>

**Pendant que je l'écrivais, j'ai eu l'idée d'en faire un « répertoire » de pairings (je ne sais pas si vous comprenez x')) et donc bah dites moi si ça vous intéresse et quel pairing vous voudriez voir. Aussi je suis désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, mais je n'ai pas pu le faire corriger T-T **

**Bon je vous laisse et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review :3 **

**( - c'est pour le travail :D**

**- Non mais sérieusement..) **


End file.
